The forsaken
A halo 3 machinima series about two Spartans, Frank and Jon, were on a mission to repair a satelite when, down on Earth, an Infection was spreading. Episode 1 The humans on earth are currently having a war against the humans of the planet harvest. Harvest and earth are the only planets that are inhabited by earth. The humans of harvest are being led by an earthborn soldier named general ericson, a traitor of earth who wants to be in control. The date is may 1st 2554. for unknown reasons, the military left earth, telling and taking no-one. No-one knew anything about the military’s departure. Civilians panicked, knowing earth was unprotected. Two Spartans, jon and frank, were in orbit repairing a satellite at the time. 17 days later they return knowing nothing. The Spartans ride on a mongoose back what seems to be their base. They been following their motion trackers for sign of life and to find out what happen on earth. When jon goes in the to check out for the life sign, he tells frank to come in to. They both see something that is strange, a giant lizard with armor. Jon trys talking to it, but the thing pulls out an energy sword at them and charges. The two open fire on it, but it hits jon. Frank still fires when an unknown stranger pull up to him and tells him to get in his car. They drive away and the creature screams in rage. Later, the two drive back to the unknowns mans base. When they get in, they walk inside. The man tells his name is alan and tells him what happen. He tells him what happen that the thing he encounter was an infected Spartan and tells him about the leaving of the military and the panic of the civilians. He says the military left because effected capsules fell from the sky that day and change everyone on earth. He says they wont infected because they were in space. The military left because they couldn’t identified who was infected or not because everyone was wearing armor. He also shows frank a audio log that was with the capsules. It was a message with the leader of harvest forces ericson and a scientist. They made a substance that updated everything in the human body except intelligence and the scientists tells it’s a complete failure, but ericson had a better idea for. They could win the war by infecting earth with it and all the survivors who didn’t get infected would die from the infected. Frank doesn’t believe what he heard from the audio log and asks how he knows this. Frank founds out from him that he has been expirementing on one of the infected to see if he can find anything. Later, he get punch in the back of the head by the test subject and awakes later, but tells frank he still needs to keep him alive to found about the infection. Frank asks him if their the only one left alive, but he tells him probally some others survive on earth who were at places with not much air so they wouldn’t get infected and frank realizes their could be other survivors on earth. Outside the base, the hunch was right and a survivor tries to make his way to the base. He kills an infected chasing him but get killed by another one. Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 – the finale